All is Fair in Love and war
by henley421
Summary: Clace sex scene.


Clary POV

Her eyes creaked open in the darkness. They were met by a sharp golden gaze._Jace._ Clary choked a bit, pushing herself into an upright position. Her eyes wandered back to his gaze and a metallic flash shone through to cloak of black.

"Did you sleep well?" The words were distance, detached but still Jace's. I yawned softly before looking at his silhouette. Hisbeyes portrayed no softness or tenderness they were as hard as flint. And they cut into her jaggedly, her heart seeding a little. _He is your_ brother.

"Fine thank you." She replied sharply. Her hands fidgeted and caught hold of soft cloth. His T-shirt. With a sigh she took it in her hand and pulled it into her lap. A shock of light spread across the room and she instantly recognized the glow. Her witchlight was in Jace's slim hands.

"It fell while you were sleeping." He explained with a sheepish grin. But his face hardened again into a mask and Clary felt her heart chafe a little. The metallic item in Jace's hand flashed again and she recognized the piece of mirror from the portal. Clary stood, Jace's T-shirt still wadded in his hands and she wandered towards him. She sat on the arm of the chair, her jeans barely brushing his arm. He pulled away as if she burned him. She choked back a sob. What had she done, telling him that anything between them would be disgusting? A lone tear ran down her cheek and, to her surprise, a callused finger stroked it away.

"God Clary. Your face is making it hard to not be mad at you." His words were light, but they made Clary stifle a smile. She turned to look at him, her eyes skimming his pale locks before falling into his eyes.

"I was wrong you know. That kiss, it felt right. Like there wasn't a sadistic queen watching for her own amusement. I don't want to face reality as much as you, Jace." Her words were soft, drowning in sorrow. Simon's face flashed in her mind as she blinked but she shoved it away. She had Jace to deal with now, she could apologize to Simon later.

"Then why not forget it? Valentine lies often enough, and he never had a soul to love. Maybe this is his attempt at stopping a force that could unravel everything." Jace's words held a challenge. It dared her to believe Jace, trust him. Somehow she could still bring herself to it.

"That would explain why this feels so right." Clary teased softly, reaching her pale fingers to his exposed collar bone.

"What?" He asked innocently. He set the piece of mirror onto the desk behind him.

"This." Clarry murmured before leaning in to brush her lips against his. At first they were stone hard, unwilling to move. But a hand reached to cup her neck and his lips moved to feverishly meet hers. Soon another hand was around her waist pulling Clary onto his lap softly. She leaned back and broke their kiss, still wrapped in Jace's embrace. Her hand ran along his chest lightly before it went to his hair. She wrapped a curl along her finger and found herself being lifted lightly. She giggled and Jace's T-shirt fell on the floor. She blushed and looked back at him. "I'll change into it later."

Have carried her to his bed and dropped her softly. "Jace." She whined softly. Her backed jarred a little but she soon felt a careful weight against her and desperate lips against her neck. She moaned softly and felt Jace's grin on her skin. Catching onto his game she lightly ran her finger of the fly of his jeans and felt him stiffen. She did it in a way that it would seem like an accident, but Clary knew he could see past her little trick.

"That is a dangerous game, or so I've been told." His whisper was soft against her ear and held some desire to it. She grinned softly and kissed him before wriggling out from under him. Jace growled playfully and pulled her hips back under his. He wound his mouth up her collarbone, to her neck, and back up to her lips. They felt playful, before she slowly nibbled on his bottom lip. Instead of jerking back Jace settled into the kiss further.

Jace POV

As he kissed Clary he felt a surge of spirit flow into him. The fire from the Seelie Court had returned and it blazed even brighter now. Still kissing her Jace let his hands wander towards the waist of her jeans. He curled a finger into the belt loop and felt satisfied with Clary's surprised moan. As he reached his other hand down the sound of bells chimed harshly through the air. He cursed his breath before sitting up. This could have been her late birthday present and Simon wasn't here to ruin it. Clary looked at him confused.

"What was that?" Her question seemed displaced, as if her thoughts were elsewhere.

"The doorbell." He answered irritably.

"Let Isabelle get it." Clary's hung I'm the air for a moment and he looked at her, partially shocked.

"She's going to come get us." Jace had barely spoken when Clary reached into his pocket and took his stele. She walked over to the doors and closed her eyes, his stele hovering over the wood. Then her hand traced a rune onto the door and an audible sound of a lock setting in place echoed around the room. "She will hear us in here." Clary blushed slightly before drawing a silence room on either wall. What did she think of when I said that?

Clary set his stele onto the desk that showcased his precious mirror and she wandered back to the bed, sitting on his lap. "You are a naughty girl you know, imagining such things." But he couldn't help but wonder if he had thought about sex as well. "Now where were we?" Jace pushed Clary onto her back, a firm hand on her chest. Jace kissed her again, this time much more passionately. His hands found her belt loops again and he slowly started tugging. But Clary's hands held his steady.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready. She whispered softly. He could feel the tension in her shoulders. His smile faultered and he looked at the fear on her face. He took her up in a hug and slowly kissed the crook of her neck.

His hand hovered over her crotch and he could feel the heat radiating. "Your body is." He said with a wry grin. Clary laughed and loosened up.

"Fine." Her words sounded forced but he could hear her desire in her voice. Jace smiled and returned to teasing her pants down. Finally they slid down to her ankles and he looked up at her under long lashes. With a dangerous grin he pulled off her shirt as well. Clary had reached down to his shirt and unbuttoned it as slowly as she could before she pushed it off. Then her frail fingers took off her pants, brushing against his cock deliberately multiple times. With a playful growl he kicked his pants off and hovered over her body. One of his fingers cupped her neck while the other reached behind her back to undo her bra clip. It slid free and Jace watched in awe as he slid it off her frame. Her two breasts were revealed at last. He remembered the night at Magnus' where she had borrowed Izzy's dress, how desperate he had been to see the image under it. Well, now he was. The hand behind her neck slowly trailed to her right breast and he squeezed it softly. His other had started working on her left one.

Jace kissed her tenderly once note before pulling back to admire his handiwork. He felt feet grip at his hips and slide off his boxers. Clary's legs curled around his back band brought him forward. With a groan from Clary his dick rubbed against her panties during the movement. "Alright enough teasing me Fray, I have waited since your birthday for this. With an eager grin Jace moved his fingers from her breasts to her panties and hooked a finger on either side. With a slow jerk he looked at the treasure they had hidden.

Now he wanted her badly. He took his cock and angled it just right, barely scraping her clit. Clary moaned and he eased himself in. Her virgin walls felt good around his length and he sighed softly. "Now you ruined any chances of sex with another girl for me." Hebsaid teasingly and heard a pained giggle. As he eased in more he pulled out slowly. Soon her moans of pain became pleasure and he picked up the pace. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh echoed around the room and he could feel it coming. His dick hardened even more and he thrust in one last time. He felt Clary shudder and her orgasm almost caused his cum to burst but he pulled out. He couldn't get Clary pregnant. Instead he got up and came in the toilet and returned to his panting, naked love draped across the bed. "You know how I said I have never seen an angel. That was true until I fell in love with you."


End file.
